Check-Mate
by Kevin Cartoon Fan
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Dipper signs up for a chess tournament only for him to discover that Pacifica is a Chess Prodigy! Meanwhile the Gnomes plot on getting a new queen. This include DipperXPacifica shipping. Appropriate for all ages.


Gravity Falls Fan Fiction

Check-Mate?

(Scene open up to the outside of the mystery shack which then transition inside. Dipper is playing a chess game with Soos)

Dipper: I captured your King, CHECKMATE!

Soos: Whoa dude you've beaten everyone in here, you are like a chess prodigy!

Mabel: Yeah, Dipper has won a bunch of chess trophies back home.

Dipper: Yep no one can beat me (he says confidently)

Gruncle Stan: (walks on to the scene) I heard someone was bragging, who dares claim they are the best at chess?

Soos: He he best, chess that rhymes.

Dipper: That right I'm the bragger.

Stan: Heh, too bad you can't help the shack even more publicity then we already do.

(A commercial pop up on T.V)

T.V: Do you want glory and victory for winning in a sport that most people don't even count as a sport (saying it like a knight)?

Dipper and Stan: Yes!

T.V: Then come on down to The Chess Castle and see if you are worthy of becoming the King or Queen of Chess!

Dipper: I'm so signing up for this

(Meanwhile in the woods the Gnomes are watching T.V on a log stump and see the same commercial)

Jeff: A Queen! We must prepare so we can kidnap the Queen!

(All the Gnomes cheer!)

Shmebulock: Shmebulock!

(Cuts to theme song)

(The gang enters the castle, Soos and Dipper with their regular clothes on while Mabel wearing a sweater with a black and white checkerboard designs on the front and Stan wearing the Hawaii shirt he wore in the episode "The Golf War")

Dipper: Wow they really take their castle décor seriously (Noting the knights in armors)

Soos: Also free mutton (he picks up a plastic mutton off the table and bite it). Hmm, need some salt.

Stan: Soos, that's plastic.

Soos: (shrugs his shoulders and take another bite)

Mabel: There the sign ups over there, come on (she pull Dipper arm)

As they get their they see a familiar person at the sign up table

Dipper and Mabel: Pacifica (sound surprised)! What are you doing here?

Pacifica: Like, signing up for the Chess Tournament, are you signing up (she says in a snarky tone). (Actually she was hoping Mabel did, despite that Mabel said the she would have beaten her at mini golf she wanted to beat her by finishing a game through without having to worry about talking golf balls)

Mabel: No, I'm not good at chess, but my bro is a Chess prodigy! (She says this excitedly)

Dipper: Mabel, cut it out (he starts to blush).

Pacifica: Oh really well I happen to be a chess prodigy too, (she snaps her finger and a butler appear showing all of Pacifica wins since the age of six)

Mabel: Well you can't beat my brother.

Pacifica: Oh yeah how about a bet.

Dipper: Hey if you going to make a bet do it with me.

Pacifica: Okay assuming you make it to the finals if I win Mabel has to wear a sweater that says Pacifica is Awesome, also I get that hat of yours, (she didn't really care for the hat but she notice Dipper wear it all the time so it must be worth something to him.)

Dipper: Okay, but If I win you, you (trying to think of something when suddenly he thinks of something) you have to wear one of Mabel sweaters, Mabel choosing of choice. Do you mind doing this Mabel?

Mabel: Don't worry bro; I know you can beat her.

Pacifica: Well then I'll see you in the final that is if you can get there. (Walks away)

Mabel: Well she's a bit nicer now.

Dipper: (look of surprise) really?

Mabel: Yeah, I told you we made progress after the whole mini –golf incident.

Dipper: Yeah, well I can't wait till I beat her. Though I'm surprise a self inflated air-head like her is actually a chess prodigy.

Mabel: Who knows maybe she's your Check-Mate (starts laughing)

Dipper: Please, beside this me and Pacifica have nothing in common. Come on let me go ahead so I can sign up.

(Meanwhile down the hall Pacifica on the phone)

Pacifica: What do you mean you won't be able to make it?

Pacifica Dad: Sorry, but me and your mom have important business to do. Just remember not to lose bye.

(A tear roll down Pacifica eye as she wipes it away)

(Back in the forest)

Jeff: Okay so after the girl chess division, we'll grab the winner of that division and then make her our queen. Any questions?

Shmebulock: Shmebulock.

Jeff: Seriously is that the only thing you can say?

(Shmebulock with a sad look on his face)

Shmebulock: Shmebulock.

(Cuts back to the Chess Castle)

(A knight in shining silver knight armor starts announcing in the chess room. The room is divided by half one for boys the other for girls. The chess tables line up in rows.)

Chess Knight: This is how thy tournament work peasants

(Stan in the audience)

Stan: Who's he calling a peasant? Hey where Mabel?

Soos: Oh she said she was going to be Dipper helper. You know wipe off the sweat off his forehead and other stuff.

Stan: Its Chess not boxing for Pete sake.

Chess Knight: There will be a boy and girl chess division. The boy and girl winner of their respected divisions will go head to head in the Championships and will receive the chess crown. Let the tournament begin (trumpets Blair)

(Imagine a chess montage with Dipper and Pacifica each defeating opponents with the song "Eye of the Tiger playing in the background. Some of the boy opponents: Pizza Guy, Tyler the biker, Sherriff Blubs. Some of the girl opponents: Lazy Susan, Tambry.)

Chess Knight: In one hour we'll have our final match. Winner of the boy Division Dipper Pines!

(Dipper waving at the crowd with Mabel next to him, all the while the crowd goes while.)

Chess Knight: And winner of the Girl Division, Pacifica Northwest!

(Pacifica waving at the crowd and smiling)

Chess Knight: We shall now let them have a break.

(The audience all leave)

Pacifica; Well seems like you've made it all this way just to be crushed.

Dipper: Funny, by the way Mabel going to need to know your sweater size (he says this smugly)

Pacifica: Ha, ha cute. (She walks away)

Mabel: Nice comeback, come one let's get something to eat.

(As the twins were leaving they heard Pacifica scream!)

Pacifica: Let go of me you weird smelly, small people.

Jeff: Grab her and let's get out of here.

(The gnomes put a gag in Pacifica mouth and put her in a bag. They then jump out of the window onto a Deer and go in the forest.)

Mabel: Oh No! We got to save her.

Dipper: Yeah, not even Pacifica deserves to be force to marry a gnome, although…

(The twins look at each other:

Dipper & Mabel: Nah.

Dipper: Come on lets save her.

(The twins run to the Golf Cart. Meanwhile at the Gnome lair Pacifica is still tied up while laid down on the ground)

Pacifica: What do you want to do with me?

Jeff: We want you to marry us so you can become our Gnome queen:

Other Gnomes: Queen! Queen! Queen!

Pacifica: Ugh, as if. I wouldn't be your Queen even if you paid me. I'm already rich anyhow.

Jeff: Then we shall force you by cutting your credit cards!

Pacifica: Don't you even think about it you freak! SOMEBODY HELP! (Struggling against the bonds)

(As Jeff gets closer the Mystery Cart burst out on the scene from the bushes. Mabel and Dipper are equipped with Leaf blowers.)

Dipper: Let Pacifica go!

Mabel: Yeah, unless you want to be blown away (revs up leaf blower)

Jeff: Oh no! Gnomes hold them off while I form the Giant Gnome. (Jeff scurries off)

Mabel: Dipper you get Pacifica while I hold them off.

Dipper: Got it.

(As Mabel start sucking and shooting Gnomes with the leaf blower Dipper rushes over to Pacifica)

Pacifica: Why are you saving me? I thought you too hated me.

Dipper: We don't hate you; we just don't like you for being stuck up and rude. Plus not even you deserve putting up with these Gnomes. Man I wish I remembered to bring my Swiss army knife. (He says this as he tries to untie the rope.)

Pacifica: Check my pocket, I have one there.

(Surprised that Pacifica have one Dipper gets the Swiss army knife out of Pacifica pocket)

Dipper: Why do you carry around a Swiss army knife?

Pacifica: Um, I used to be part of a Girl Scout group (blush as she says this)

(In Dipper head he was thinking "hmm maybe we do have more in common than I thought)

Mabel: Hey are you two ready to leave or what?

(Dipper and Pacifica run back to the cart, just as Mabel leaf blower suddenly run out of gas. The group gets in the cart with Dipper at the steering wheel. They drive off out of the Gnome lair)

Pacifica: How did you know about those Gnomes?

Mabel: They kidnap me and tried to force me to marry them too.

Pacifica: Well, um, Thanks for saving me. At least the gnomes won't follow us.

(A giant tree crash in front of the cart and Dipper narrowly avoids it. Behind them Giant Gnome chases after them)

Pacifica: What is that!

Dipper: It's a giant Gnome monster that they can form when they assemble.

Pacifica: How do we stop it?

Dipper: Well last time we shot Jeff out of the leaf blower which led to the Gnomes what not to do without a leader. Unfortunately mine seem to be empty; I don't get how that could have happened. (Cut to a scene of Soos using it as a hand dryer). If we only had a whistle it would hurt the Gnome ears.

Mabel: Pacifica can sing a high C maybe that will work.

Dipper: Mabel that's Genius. Do you think you can pull it off Pacifica?

Pacifica: (Have a smug look on her face) I could do it in my sleep.

(Pacifica turns around and starts screaming, with her voice getting higher and higher. The Giant Gnome starts to vibrate with the Giant Gnome collapsing. As the gang continues to drive Jeff rises)

Jeff: We will get our revenge!

Shmebulock: Shmebulock!

Jeff: Oh shut up.

(On the way back to the chess castle)

Pacifica: Do you always deal with crazy stuff like this!?

Dipper: Yep we've fought ghosts, cursed wax figures, video game characters, dinosaurs,-

Mabel: Dipper even jumped off a cliff, burst through the Gideon Bot eye, and beat up Gideon all so he could rescue me.

Dipper: Only for Mabel to save both of us with that grappling hook.

Pacifica: Wow, your lives are more interesting then I gave you credit for then. Tell you what how bout we throw down the bet and me and you have a fair match, deal?

Dipper: Deal. Hey where were your parents at? I and Mabel didn't see them at the Castle.

Pacifica: They were at some party; they just care about me winning first.

Dipper: Yeah and Stan really want to get even more people to come to the shack.

Mabel: I got a plan in which you can both win.

(Cuts back to the castle, Dipper and Pacifica are in an intense game. The Chess Knight walks over)

Chess Knight: The game has come to a stalemate. So for the first time ever they will be a chess king and queen!

(Crowd applauds, while a Squire brings the crown which is spitted in two and gives each half to Dipper and Pacifica.)

(As the crowd leave Stan and Soos meet the twins. Soos is eating another plastic mutton)

Stan: You may not have won, but you didn't lose, let's go celebrate!

Dipper: You go to the car; me and Mabel will be there in a minute.

Stan Okay. Soos would stop eating that, its fake!

(Stan and Soos, walk off screen)

Pacifica: That was a brilliant idea Mabel, letting us end in a stalemate.

Mabel: No prob.

Dipper: You actually pretty good, good thing I was going easy on you.

(Pacifica raises her eyebrow) Pacifica: Oh really well how about we have a rematch, next week in the park.

Dipper: You are so on.

(Pacifica writes something down on a piece of paper she get from her pocket.)

Pacifica: Here call me when you ready to get your butt kicked, chow (walks off screen)

(Dipper opens up the paper. It has Pacifica number and XOXO)

Mabel: Look like someone has a crush on you (she says playfully).

Dipper: You know Mabel maybe Pacifica isn't as bad as I thought she was.

The end.


End file.
